


Injustice AUs

by Behind_The_Hood



Series: Superbat Tumblr Drabbles, Snippets, and Prompts [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Evil Clark Kent, F/M, Female Bruce Wayne, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Behind_The_Hood/pseuds/Behind_The_Hood
Summary: A conglomeration of any Tumblr drabbles, snippets, and prompts that take place in the Injustice universe.





	Injustice AUs

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Prompt: set at some point in the injustice universe while the insurgency is fighting superman's regime. Female!Bruce finds she's pregnant with superman's child from a one night stand they 'accidentally' had during a truce meeting. Can be ABO with omega Bruce if you prefer! I would absolutely love either! :)

“I know what you’re thinking.”

“And what might that be?”

“That you can just get rid of it, and it’ll be like it never happened.”

Bruce looks over her shoulder at Superman. He’s flown into her cave, and she watched him set off every alarm she has in place. He’s always got an ear out for her, he must have noticed a second heartbeat, tiny and beating too close to her own.

She turns around and leans back against the table, shadowed in front of the glow from the batcomputer. “You think you could stop me?”

He lands and takes a step closer to her. “I know I could.”

She thinks of the Kents, locked away in the Fortress of Solitude. She thinks of all the robots awaiting Kal’s orders. She thinks of them, and how each is programmed to protect Kryptonians, even at the cost of other,  _inferior_  lives.

Since she isn’t in the Fortress, she takes the green kryptonite ring from her belt, twirls it between her fingers.

“Remember when you gave this to me? You trusted me to kill you should you ever turn against the greater good.”

Superman takes another step forward, angry and failing to hide it. “I’m protecting the greater good!”

She spares him a glance, then returns to the ring. “You asked me to be the godmother of your baby with Lois.”

Superman doesn’t speak. He keeps his lips pressed tight and watches her every movement, trying to figure out why she has the ring out, what she might do with it.

“Our peace talks fell through.” She looks at him again, the ring now on her finger. “It was a nice try; a pleasant… _distraction_. That’s the first time you’ve looked at me that way since Lois.”

“Stop saying her name.”

“But you don’t care about me like you did her,” Bruce continues. “We meant different things to you. Thing is Clark.” She stands, walking over to her suit’s case and touching the glass where her cowl sits on its stand. “I think you loved me more.”

Superman is behind her in an instant, caging her against the case, floating to add height between them, like he isn’t already half a head taller.

She reaches up, touches the ring to his cheek. She can see his eye twitch, watches him land back on the floor. “You don’t love anything anymore. You aren’t Clark Kent. You aren’t the man I loved, or the one I’d want to have this baby with.”

He flinches more at that than the kryptonite burning his face. He grabs her wrist and pulls her hand away. “What are you getting at, Bruce?”

She smiles, sad and tired. “I’m going to end the regime, Superman. I’m going to take you down, and you will all pay for your crimes.”

He glances at her belly, still flat and hard with muscle. “You don’t have a lot of time to do that.”

“I don’t need it.”


End file.
